Psuedo Coquetry
by R.L.N
Summary: What's the harm in pretending to be boyfriends? Cloud and Reno find nothing but benefits, but when Cloud starts falling for his superior officer, Reno takes it upon himself to make sure his best friend finds love. R C, ZxC, RxR


Title: Pseudo Coquetry

Author: R.L.N.

Keywords: Romance, A/U, Yaoi

Pairings: R+C, ZxC, RxR

Spoilers: None.

Summary: What's the harm in pretending to be boyfriends? Cloud and Reno find nothing but benefits, but when Cloud starts falling for his superior officer, Reno takes it upon himself to make sure his best friend finds love. Who would have thought he'd find it himself in the process?

Rating: T (Fluff, Sap, Suggestive Themes)

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by their original creators. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author's Note: It's been done a long time now, I probably should have posted it months ago. I was going to go into more details and scenarios, but figured a nice sappy one-shot would satisfy me.

* * *

It must have been the monotony of the days that made the meeting so exceptional. For Cloud Strife all his days consisted of were morning training, midday lessons, and evenings studying. Being in infantry wasn't his ideal choice, but he accepted the decision made for him and did his best.

He wasn't top of his class, but he certainly wasn't last. Cloud diligently did his assignments and never once did he go out with his barracks on the weekends. It was during the weekend he had that fateful meeting.

The compounds were deserted, which was typical for a Friday night. Cloud signed up for janitorial duties every Friday night. Everyone thought he was crazy, but Cloud liked cleaning. Besides, the volunteer work looked good on his records. There was a party planned celebrating the success of Shinra the next evening, and Cloud was washing windows in the ballroom used for such events.

He was all alone in the giant ballroom, which suited him. His usual cleaning partners were off making other preparations for the next night, so Cloud planned his cleaning system and turned on the stereo mix set up on the stage already.

The windows were halfway cleaned when the power suddenly cut out in the room. Cloud blinked in the darkness before the generators suddenly kicked in and the lights flickered back. It was eerily silent with the stereo dead, and Cloud unplugged it, giving up on music. He kept working on the windows, and as he wiped down the last one, he noticed someone moving around outside.

The ballroom doors opened to a balcony which had two stairwells leading down into the gardens. Across from the gardens was an unused building. Cloud pushed open the doors and saw two men head into the building across the gardens. He shook off his suspicions. He had a job to do and knew not to snoop around in what could be a dangerous situation.

Several hours later the ballroom was ready, and Cloud checked out with the janitorial team before heading back to the barracks. It was just passed midnight, and the barracks were still empty. Cloud knew most of the men stumbled back around dawn, so he settled down for sleep.

The sound of drunken men tripping over nothing woke Cloud up, and he glanced at his clock. 0500 hours. He sighed and got up, knowing he wouldn't sleep with all the noise now. It never ceased to amaze him how a drunken man could make a racket but as soon as Cloud knocked one of his boots off the bed and it made a soft thud on the floor they were crying for silence.

Cloud entered the ballroom and checked in with the person in charge of setting up, and was quickly put to work finishing up the lighting. The sun hadn't risen much at all, so it made the lighting much easier. Cloud was on the tallest ladder ever made changing the chandelier bulbs. Apparently when they switched from the generator several chandeliers blew out.

Cloud screwed in the last one and grabbed the edge of the ladder before sliding down to the floor. The sun had risen and people were scurrying everywhere, trying to finish everything before the evening party began.

"Strife!" his boss called out. "Check the sound stage!"

"Yes sir!" Cloud replied, and jumped onto the stage and to the stereo system. Fortunately when he turned off the stereo, it saved the whole system. He flipped a few switches, blasted out the music, and grabbed the microphone used for announcements during the night. He waved at the spotlight team on the ceiling and went through a short routine testing sounds and lighting.

Cloud bowed to the smattering of applause, and jumped off the stage. "If Infantry doesn't work out, I'll hire you for vocals," the DJ said laughing. Cloud just waved and went to help set up the tables for the dinner.

The celebrations started at 1600 hours, and everything was set up and ready by then. Cloud was part of the emergency team, which meant he and his partner just sat around waiting for something to go wrong.

Ames Forlor was part of a different team in Infantry, and Cloud liked him. They joked and had a good time watching people enter the ballroom.

"Look, President Shinra," Ames pointed discretely. Cloud watched the pudgy president enter with several men dressed in suits. "And the Turks," Cloud added, looking down when he caught the eye of the tallest one.

"Oh no," Ames groaned. "It's my squad Lieutenant."

Cloud looked at the tall dark-haired man enter the room with a flashing grin and a cheerful greeting for everyone. "Wow, he seems way nicer than mine," Cloud observed, his own Lieutenant sitting at a table scowling at everyone who passed by.

"That's the trouble," Ames said, trying to shrink behind Cloud and a potted tree. "Lt. Fair can get awkwardly close sometimes."

"What?" Cloud asked, looking at Ames.

"Don't look at me!" Ames hissed, and Cloud turned around only to be face-to-chest with Lt. Fair. Suddenly Cloud realized what Ames meant, for the man was way too close. Cloud could smell his cologne and feel his body heat.

"Hello Ames!" Lt. Fair greeted grinning. Cloud sidestepped a little, mainly for room and to let Ames out from behind the tree.

"Hello Sir," Ames greeted, smiling sheepishly. "We're just…trying to stay out of sight."

"Snuck into the party?" Lt. Fair asked laughing.

Cloud looked scandalized. "Of course we didn't! We're working here….Sir." Cloud blushed and looked away as Lt. Fair eyed him and grinned.

"Relax, and call me Zack," Lt. Fair said, waving his hand a bit as if brushing aside the formalities. "Anyway, I'm only over here to see who Ames' date was. I'll leave you two alone." And with that he disappeared.

Cloud was fuming. His DATE!? Ames looked up at the ceiling. "Why, oh why, did I get the crazy Lt.?"

Cloud scowled out the window before putting on a neutral look again. His PHS buzzed, and both boys sighed. "Finally, something to do," Ames grinned.

"Lights are out in the garden," the voice over the speaker said. "Strife, Forlor, get on it."

"Right away Sir," Cloud answered, and they headed out of the ballroom to the gardens.

It was clearly evident where the trouble was. The balcony was open, and part of the gardens, but the space was reserved for the firework team. The lights were out on the back half of the garden, and Cloud looked around.

"Where's the firework team?"

"They don't shoot off for another few hours," Ames said, poking some of the dead lights. "They're probably enjoying the party."

Something was definitely wrong, but Cloud didn't say anything as they both got to work trying to find the outlets for the lights. Cloud found it first. And instantly wished he hadn't.

"…Ames…" Cloud called out softly. "I think we need to go enjoy the party too."

Ames came up behind him, and with a curse both boys turned and started walking back to the ballroom. "Let's call for help," Ames suggested, and Cloud handed his PHS over, his throat tight. They only made it a few steps before a rustling made Cloud dodge to the ground. Ames was looking at the PHS and wasn't so quick, and with a grunt, he was struck with some sharp points and fell. Cloud rolled into the bushes as Ames was grabbed by some shadowy beast and dragged away. He swallowed hard before crawling after them. He watched whatever it was push open a door and enter the abandoned building.

Cloud's heart was pounding in his throat, but he quickly followed and slipped into the building. It was almost pitch black, and Cloud could barely make out anything. His mako treatments were minimal being in Infantry, but he heard SOLDIERS could see in the dark just as well as light.

He quietly made his way down the hallway, staying close to the wall. He could make out doorways, but none of them had any sounds behind them. Cloud came to an intersection of hallways, and headed to where he hoped his friend was.

Cloud went down hallway after hallway, wondering if they closed the building because it was easy to get lost. He felt the floors slant and knew he was traveling downwards most of the time. The lack of windows disturbed him, but he knew he had to at least try to find Ames.

He paused before entering another intersection, hearing something in the dark. It sounded like breathing, which Cloud definitely didn't want to hear. He stayed put, and listened as it got louder. It didn't sound like the monster that grabbed Ames, but Cloud wasn't taking chances. He moved back to a door and opened it quickly, slipping inside before anything saw him.

Cloud held his breath as he hid under a desk that was in the room. It looked like a small office, but with a window that had no light. The breathing was more distinct, only this time he could hear a voice.

"Something's here…I'm not being paranoid…I saw something go in the room…oh shut up."

Cloud heard the door open and steps come closer to him. He nearly screamed as something grabbed him, but a hand over his mouth stopped any noise. His eyes couldn't see much, but it was definitely human that had him.

"Shh!" the man hushed and dragged Cloud up from under the desk. "What the hell are you doing here!?" he demanded, goggles covering his face, as well as his partner.

"I'm looking for someone," Cloud whispered, his heart pounding from the scare. "Something got him and brought him in here."

"Name and rank," the man ordered, and Cloud saluted.

"Cloud Strife, Infantry rank 5."

"Name's Reno," the man replied. "That's Rude. Listen kid, you have to get out of here. We're hunting something dangerous."

"I don't know the way," Cloud answered. "I can't see much."

"…Here, put these on."

Cloud grasped what was pushed into his hands. They were goggles. He pulled them over his head and slid them over his eyes. He blinked a few times, but managed to make out much more than darkness. The two men were actually not that much older than Cloud, and he recognized the suits. "You're Turks," Cloud stated, and Reno grinned.

"Yeah, we were doing garden security when the fireworks team vanished. We followed something in here after finding their remains."

Cloud nodded, he found their remains too.

Reno sighed, looking at Rude. "We can't leave him, nor send him back alone." Rude nodded, and Reno looked at Cloud. "You armed?"

Cloud shook his head. Reno rubbed his temple. "Here, put this on, and you can fire a pistol right?"

"Yes sir," Cloud replied obediently, pushing his arms into the sleeves of the jacket Reno took off and handed to him. He buttoned up the front, it was a little long on him but it was warm.

Reno handed him a pistol and several ammo cases. Reno and Rude wore better night vision goggles, but Cloud managed to see plenty and kept up with them. They went down several more hallways until a nasty smell wafted down from one of the hallways.

"…Stay close," Reno said, and Cloud obeyed, pistol ready as they made their way down.

They entered what looked like a hangar bay for airships. But it was clearly underground, and Cloud stayed close to Reno and Rude as they weaved through the abandoned crates and airship parts. The ground was covered in slime, and soon they found part of what they searched for.

"Ames," Cloud whispered, kneeling next to his friend. Ames wasn't moving, and Cloud couldn't find a pulse.

Reno was looking up, and Cloud stood from his fallen friend to look with him. "What is it?"

"Those are windows," Reno answered softly. "The rooms with windows that didn't look outside, all seem to look here instead."

A distinct growl made them all back into each other and look around. Cloud recognized the monster that took Ames, and when Rude opened fire so did he. The beast fell quickly, and a hissing followed the echo of its dying cry.

"What is that?" Cloud asked as they backed away. His question was soon answered as a giant spider made its way out of a hallway and towards them.

"Rude, there has to be a way to open the bay doors," Reno said. Rude nodded and took off in search.

Cloud fired on the spider as it made to follow Rude, and it quickly changed its mind and started advancing on Reno and Cloud. Rude shouting made everything living look up, and they all watched as poor Rude was shot up through the ceiling in an elevator.

"…Run!" Reno said, grabbing Cloud's hand and they took off back the way they came.

The spider took chase, but it had to run at an odd angle to fit through the hallways, so Cloud and Reno had the advantage despite being much slower. They were running down a longer hallway when Cloud felt something catch his pants and he was yanked to the ground.

"Take off your pants!" Reno ordered, cutting Cloud's boots loose from the webbing that had hooked into him.

Cloud managed to undo his belt and Reno helped him shake out of his pants and they took off running again. Reno pushed a button on a remote in his pocket and suddenly the hallways were lit with red lights.

"Nice idea with the markers," Cloud said, and Reno shook his head.

"They're bombs," he informed. "Keep running!"

Cloud suddenly got a burst of energy at the information and they managed to make their way out of the building. They only made it a few steps before the alarm on Reno's remote went off, and Cloud was grabbed to the ground as the building exploded.

A shriek made both of them get up again, only this time it was many smaller spiders. Cloud opened fire as they charged them, but they were quickly overrun. Reno used an electro-rod as Cloud fired but it was gunfire from behind them that started making any progress on the hundreds of spider after them. Reno grabbed Cloud and they turned and ran, and Cloud realized it was actually the rest of the Turks covering them from the balcony.

The giant spider came bursting out of the blazing building, and fired more stick webbing at them. Reno and Cloud were both caught in it, and Reno let out a string of curses as they struggled.

"Don't move!"

Cloud instantly froze in place and felt the cold steel graze his body as a massive sword broke the webbing. "Get up!" Lt. Fair ordered, and Cloud got back to his feet and he and Reno made it to the stairwells. Cloud glanced over his shoulder, and watched why Lt. Fair was a SOLDIER, 1ST CLASS. He quickly and effortlessly took down the beast, and Cloud felt that rush of awe and jealousy as he watched.

They were quickly ushered up the stairs, and Cloud grabbed the blanket offered to him. Reno's jacket was long, but it wasn't that long, and clearly showed Cloud's lack of pants. Cloud took off the goggles, and blinked in the dimmer but more natural colors of the night.

"I demand details," the tall stern Turk ordered, and Cloud felt the words freeze in his throat.

"Take it easy on him, Tseng," Reno said, still out of breath. He pushed his goggles onto his forehead, and Cloud finally got a good look at him. "We were investigating into the deceased fireworks team like I called in. Rude and I ran into him, he was looking for his partner. We found the kid deceased and escaped."

"Forlor is dead?" Lt. Fair asked, looking serious.

"And if it wasn't for Reno, I would be too," Cloud said quietly. "We were investigating the power outage in the garden, and stumbled upon the remains of the firework team. Ames was taken into the building by a creature Rude and I killed, before the spider attacked us."

"The pistol, Private," a woman ordered, and Cloud handed Reno's weapon over. She took out a small chip and plugged into what Cloud recognized as a battle meter. "Not bad kid," she said, looking at the numbers. "What's your rank?"

"5, Ma'am," Cloud answered.

"Move him to 7," the woman ordered. "Get some pants kid, and report to Fair."

"Yes Ma'am," Cloud answered. He glanced back to Lt. Fair, who was looking at him with a much softer look in his eyes.

"Come on, kid, I'll help you clear out your Barracks," Lt. Fair said, sighing.

Cloud looked to Reno to say goodbye but Tseng had already pulled him aside and seemed to be lecturing him. Reno gave Cloud a half salute, half wave and Cloud gave a small wave before following Lt. Fair.

Cloud was silent the whole way, and Lt. Fair didn't speak either. Cloud put on a pair of pants before packing his duffel. His entire Barracks was staring at them, and Cloud looked down the whole time as they left and walked to the Level 7 Barracks.

Cloud was so busy in his thoughts that he ran right into Lt. Fair. Cloud stammered out an apology as he took a step back.

"What's on your mind, Private?"

"…"

Lt. Fair's look softened immediately. "Cloud, it's ok. You can talk to me, I want you to."

"…It was my fault," Cloud said, staring at the ground. "I gave Ames my PHS, because I couldn't say anything. I choked, and he wasn't alert when we were attacked and was captured and killed."

"It's not your fault," Lt. Fair reassured, and Cloud looked up with watery blue eyes. "Tseng had mentioned the incident right after you got dispatched. It really only happened within minutes that you stumbled upon the Firework Team after Reno and Rude."

Cloud swallowed and nodded, and followed Lt. Fair into his new barracks. It was rather late, but Cloud settled on an empty bunk and watched Lt. Fair do a quick night inspection while he was there. He closed his eyes, and quietly willed himself into sleep.

* * *

Cloud followed the mass of people into the mess hall, and heard everyone talking about Ames' death. The most commonly accepted theory was Shinra had a science experiment go wrong and attacked. Cloud had a meeting that morning that lasted until lunch, and he had time to go back to his barracks for a nap before another meeting in the evening. He had no classes that day, his schedule being re-worked by Lt. Fair.

After lunch Cloud slipped away from the mess hall and went back to his barracks. He lifted the carefully folded jacket, deciding to try and find Reno instead of taking a nap.

The Turk offices were across the campus, and Cloud was in no hurry as he walked. He noticed less and less Infantrymen as he progressed and stopped to ask someone where to find the Turks. He entered the building they pointed to marked "General Affairs Department" and looked around.

It was a quiet building, and rather deserted for being in the middle of the day. Cloud took a few steps forward, calling out a greeting that echoed down the halls.

"Yes?" a woman answered, and Cloud recognized her as the one who promoted him last night.

"I'm looking for Reno…?" Cloud trailed off, sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Down there," the woman pointed, and Cloud thanked her and went down the hallway she pointed down.

Reno was reclined back in a chair, his feet on his desk and was tossing a pen in the air, catching it as it spun back down. Cloud knocked softly on the open door and Reno gave him a bright grin.

"Hey there, yo," Reno said, tossing his pen onto the desk.

"I brought your jacket back," Cloud said, holding it out. "Thanks for letting me wear it. I would have walked to the barracks practically naked."

Reno laughed as he stood up and took the jacket back. "No problem. But next time we're out, let's try to keep your pants on."

Cloud couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "If I remember right, you took them off. But it was for a good reason."

"Anything to get away from stuff so sticky," Reno said, grimacing as he remembered being caught in the web. "I didn't think so little could make such a mess."

Cloud nodded. "Anyway, thanks again for last night."

"See you around," Reno grinned, winking at Cloud who snickered and rolled his eyes as he left the office. He noticed several people looking at him as he left, but he shrugged it off and headed back to his Barracks for that nap.

* * *

"Who was that?"

Reno looked up at the duo of women standing at his desk. "Just some cadet I met last night," Reno replied.

"Oh really?" the red headed girl drawled out, leaning on the desk. "He seemed cute," the blonde added, leaning forward too.

"Elena! Cissnei! Get back to work!" a sharp voice barked from the doorway, and both girls pouted as they left the room.

Reno looked at Tseng, who had a calculating look on his face before leaving.

"…I work with crazies, yo."

* * *

The next few days seemed to get stranger for Cloud. His classes were much more challenging, which he enjoyed, but it was the people that bothered him. In his last Barracks he was harassed and teased a little. Now, nobody spoke to him. And if they had to, it was always on super polite terms and brief, looking around as if something would jump out at them.

Cloud was looking for a book in the library about advanced materia use for an essay due that week, when he finally realized what was going on.

"Is it true Strife's with that Turk?"

Cloud's ears twitched and he tried to listen in on the conversation just around the bookshelf.

"I heard he spent a really good night with him, if you know what I mean."

"And he really had no pants?"

"I heard they play with sticky honey in bed."

"Who would have thought that!?"

Cloud gave up on finding the book and left the library nearly running. He ran across the campus and into the General Affairs Department, not needing to ask where Reno was.

The red head was reclining back in his chair, feet on the desk when Cloud knocked hurriedly on the open door.

"Hey there," Reno greeted, grinning but the grin quickly faded.

"People think we're sleeping together!"

Reno sat up so quickly his chair shot out from under him and he crashed to the floor with a yelp. Cloud only hesitated a moment before moving around the desk and kneeling next to Reno, who was rubbing his side.

"What? Who said that?" Reno asked, trying to massage out the stinging pain.

"The Infantrymen in my Barracks," Cloud said. "They all think it, which must be why they're all avoiding me. They think a Turk is gonna pop out and, well, pop them."

Reno started chuckling. "This is ridiculous, yo. Hang on a minute…ELENA, CISSNEI!"

Cloud looked up as two girls bounded into the room. "Yes Re-Oh! It's you! The little cutie from before," a blonde girl, Elena, gushed.

"We think it's adorable that you'll put up dating Reno," the other girl, Cissnei, fawned. "He needs some nice, positive attention."

"But I'm just…" Cloud trailed off, seeing his words go unheard as the girls chatted with each other as they left the room.

"…"

"Well…so now what?"

Cloud shrugged. "You don't have to pretend for my sake. I mean, it's nice everyone leaves me alone, but…what's in it for you?"

"Actually…" Reno trailed off thoughtfully. "There is one thing, yo."

"Just one thing…?" Cloud asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, and it's at my apartment," Reno said grinning. "Come on, yo."

Cloud got up and followed Reno, pretending not to notice the snickering going on by two very nosy girls.

* * *

"…It's bigger than I thought."

"I get that a lot," Reno laughed, ushering Cloud into the apartment. Or tried to, the giant pile of clutter blocked most of the way.

"This place is trashed," Cloud grumbled, stepping over garbage and scattered files.

"So, what do you think?" Reno grinned. "You clean up a bit, and I'll let you fawn all over my hotness and hey! I'll even hold your hand and walk you around!"

Cloud couldn't help but laugh. "How about I clean up, and just enjoy knowing nobody will bother me for fear of getting assassinated?"

Reno laughed too, this time more sheepishly. "I actually run a lot of missions, I don't clean ever. I'll even leave you a keycard. It'll be nice having a clean place, and this might be fun. I've never dated in the Infantry, not even for pretend."

Cloud grinned, kicking over a pile of dirty clothes. "You know what Reno? I think we're going to be good friends."

Reno grinned back. "I think so too Cloud."

* * *

The next few weeks ended up being the best in Cloud's short time in the military. He went over to Reno's apartment every weekend and cleaned up. He rarely even saw the Turk, and realized Reno was the only qualified pilot in the Turks, so he had to fly everywhere at anytime.

It took Cloud 5 weekends to completely cleanup the apartment. He even organized all the files he found, even though they were all extremely boring, only detailing the flight information about a particular mission. Cloud knew the Turks were much more, and figured they had no paperwork on other topics or affairs.

Having Reno as a fake boyfriend also had other benefits as well for Cloud. Nobody stopped him when he went into the shooting range limited to Turks and higher ranked military personal. And when he was around, Reno would help him with his rifle accuracy. Soon he was doing much better in his class, and quickly jumped to the head of the pack. He also enjoyed when Reno surprised him in his sword training. He still had yet to beat the red-head, who attacked using an electro-rod or his fists. And Cloud really didn't mind the hugs and the brief kisses he'd get in public, deep down he knew he was craving such attention from anyone.

* * *

"Hey Cloud?"

Cloud looked up from writing an essay, peering over his shoulder at Reno. The red-head was lounging in a chair sideways, feet dangling off the armrest. "Yes?"

"Want to go to the mountains with me?" Reno asked, grinning. "I'm flying the president and his son out so they can do the whole bonding thing. Rude, Elena, and Cissnei are the guards, but I'm just the pilot so I don't have to babysit anyone. It'd be fun for us, yo."

Cloud grinned. "I'm sure it will be, so when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Reno said, and Cloud balked. "I've got classes!"

"Not anymore," Reno replied. "Tseng took care of everything, although Fair wasn't too happy. JEALOUS is my word, but who wouldn't be, yo? I got the cutest Infantryman making eyes at me, even if it's for pretend."

Cloud laughed, and shook his head, giving up on his essay since he didn't need to finish it for tomorrow. "You're crazy."

Reno grinned. "But it's so much fun!"

The flight up the mountains to a resort secluded away was long, far too long in Cloud's opinion. He sat in the back for a bit, but ended up getting sick in a bag Rude barely managed to open in time. Elena and Cissnei were sympathetic, and quickly ushered him to the co-pilot's chair. He felt better as Reno patiently showed him how to fly a chopper, even going manual for a bit with Reno grinning at him. He felt infinitely better flying than riding, and he made a mental note of it.

Reno and Cloud stayed in the helicopter while Rude, Elena, and Cissnei escorted President Shinra and his son Rufus out and into the resort. Cloud looked at Reno's wide grin, and couldn't help the one spread over his face at Reno's next words.

"Want to go snowboarding?"

* * *

Elena was bored, to say the least. She was bundled up without being restricted, and was watching President Shinra fall over the mountain path on his skis. Rufus Shinra was impatient as he moved back to his fallen father and helped him up again for the umpteenth time. The path they were on was the "manly bunny trail" as their guide so eloquently put it, and Elena watched more experienced athletes fly by next to it on a separate slope.

A familiar whoop reached her ears, and everyone looked up as Reno shot by on the pro course, hitting a ramp and casually spinning before landing smoothly. What made Elena's mouth drop was half a second later a shock of blonde hair hit the same ramp and spun, flipped, and landed even smoother than Reno.

Reno let out a cheer and the blonde bowed dramatically before they disappeared from sight.

"Isn't that the kid who nearly puked all over Rude?" Cissnei asked, gaping. "How can he spin and flip like that and not get sick?"

"I have no idea," Elena said, still watching where they disappeared.

"Who is that?"

The girls looked up from their gossip to see Rufus Shinra looking curious.

"Reno's boyfriend," Elena elaborated. "They've been going out for like…a month and a half now."

Rufus just nodded and the girls giggled as he rolled his eyes and helped his father back onto his feet.

* * *

Cloud was having the time of his life. Reno was a great snowboarder, and they spent hours on the slopes racing and practicing tricks. The trips up the mountain on the lift were fun as well, and Reno was great at making Cloud laugh so hard he nearly fell to his demise off the lift.

After snowboarding they went ice skating, and Cloud couldn't help but laugh as Reno slipped and slid all over the ice. He tied his laces slowly, enjoying the giggles as Reno went tumbling to the rink over and over as his feet slid out from under him.

"Get out here and show me how it's done then, yo!" Reno said, laughing as he sat on the rink, legs splayed across. He was halfway around the rink from the edge Cloud gripped and Cloud giggled to himself.

Reno's eyes bugged out as Cloud pushed effortlessly from the wall and glided over to him. Cloud spun slowly and passed Reno with a laugh, speeding up into prettier spins and even a jump, landing on one leg and gracefully floating around the rink before dropping to his knees and slid right up to Reno, who was staring at him with a slack jaw.

"Here, I'll help you," Cloud said, and he helped pull Reno to his shaky feet. They held hands for a few laps, until Reno got more confident and Cloud sped up, dancing and gliding around Reno who just shook his head and laughed.

Cloud noticed Rude and Elena staring at them, and he gave a timid wave before turning his attention back to Reno, who had slipped and was currently rubbing the back of his head muttering quietly. Cloud buried his face in the red locks and kissed the spot Reno was rubbing and helped him back up.

After skating they sat in the giant lounge of the resort, snuggled under one blanket and drinking hot cocoa. Cloud leaned back against Reno's chest and giggled as they cuddled, talking quietly to themselves about how all the tourists looked the same. Even after all the people left and the lights dimmed, they stayed awake talking, before Reno finally helped drag a near-unconscious Cloud to the resort room they shared.

* * *

A week later, Cloud was sitting in the co-pilot seat of the helicopter watching Reno pilot everyone back to Shinra Inc. The vacation cemented his and Reno's odd relationship. They loved each other, but they weren't IN love. Cloud looked away out the window and blushed, remembering the way Reno would kiss him and hold him as they fell asleep. It wasn't the kind that heated him up… it was more like a calming reassurance.

He fell back into the routine of his classes, but for some reason, something seemed off that week. He really couldn't explain it.

* * *

Zack Fair was NOT pouting. He was a SOLDIER and did NOT pout. But listening to two girls gush on and on about how cute Cloud and Reno were while on vacation was enough to make even his typically happy spirits sink.

"Did you see them skating? It was so adorable, Reno practically cracked his skull open and Cloud kissed it better."

"Did you see them on that couch? They cuddled for HOURS!"

"And how about those snowboarding skills, they're fantastic! I'm glad Reno didn't drag ME out on the slopes again, I remember crashing into a tree last time!"

"They're the perfect couple!"

"…FAIR!"

Zack finally blinked and realized someone was in front of him, yelling to get his attention. He turned from listening to the two girls' gossip and looked up at Tseng.

"…Sorry," Zack said sheepishly.

Tseng looked at him before glancing at the chattering girls. He sighed and ushered Zack into his office, closing the door and effectively ending the gossip.

"We have a…delicate situation," Tseng began as Zack sat in a chair in front of the desk and Tseng sat behind it. "As you know, Reno is dating Strife. And while I admittedly have never seen Reno so…content in life, I'm growing concerned of his lack of enthusiasm for missions. I need a Turk who can focus all the time."

Zack nodded, understanding what Tseng meant. He could say anything and knew they'd be broken up within the hour, but finally settled on the truth.

"Strife's accuracy in gun skills has improved to 90%," Zack said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "His melee skills have improved to 85%, and weapon skills to 80%. He's not looking so big-eyed and lost anymore. He's not over-the-moon giddy and happy, but I can tell whenever Reno shows up at class, Strife's mood lightens. I know you're concerned about Reno's behavior, and hey, I'll talk to the guy. But I only see positive things from my Cadet's viewpoint."

Tseng sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "I was afraid you'd say that. Too be honest, all I hear about nowadays is Strife and Reno and how positive and good it is. But I need fighters, not lovers. I had hoped more time together would make them realize they weren't right for each other, but it seemed to only make things more complicated. They're in the shooting range."

Zack nodded. "I'll talk to them."

Tseng seemed satisfied with that response, and Zack got up and left the department building. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked to the shooting range. He peered in, noticing Reno and Cloud before they noticed him.

There was something…sweet in the way Reno would smack Cloud's arm back into position, and the eye-roll and laugh from the aiming Cadet. Zack crept closer, and listened in as they talked.

"…Has to be someone!" Cloud was laughing, and Zack wished he had caught the first part of the sentence.

"Not at all," Reno said, shaking his head with a good natured grin on his face. "What about you?"

Zack smiled softly at the bright red cheeks of his favorite Cadet. "We-ell…there is one person," Cloud muttered, and Reno roared with laughter, smacking Cloud's back and causing him to miss his target.

"Who is it?" Reno prompted, grinning like a maniac.

"…"

"I can't hear you," Reno laughed.

"…Lt. Fair!" Cloud said, and Reno laughed even harder.

Zack was confused. What were they talking about?

"Hey! I got a great idea!" Reno exclaimed, and Cloud suddenly turned on him.

"Don't you dare do anything," Cloud said, and Zack could hear the panic in his voice.

"Chill out, yo," Reno said, his grin never leaving his face. "It's a solid plan."

Cloud heaved a sigh and aimed back at the target. Zack was curious, but made a racket coming around the corner. "Cloud, Reno?" he called out, pretending he just got there.

"Sir," Cloud exclaimed, and saluted.

"At ease," Zack said, and noticed the small nudge Reno gave and the foot stomp Cloud answered back with. "I'm just here to…well…" Zack trailed off, he really had no excuse to be there.

"Oh I'm glad you're here, yo!" Reno suddenly exclaimed, and both Cloud and Zack looked at him with raised eyebrows. "President Shinra and his son are going camping in a week, since Rufus has been complaining he had no fun in the mountains. I gotta babysit this time, but if Fair goes then Cloud will have some company until I can get away."

Cloud nearly misfired his rifle as Reno grabbed his shoulders and stood face to face with him, their noses practically touching and Cloud feeling his eyes cross at how near Reno was. "I'm sure I'll be very busy, but even if _we_ don't get to spend close time together, you won't be lonely."

"…You're crazy," Cloud muttered.

Reno just laughed and ruffled his head. "So, how about it Fair? Want to keep this little chocobo entertained while I have to babysit?"

Zack could tell something was going on, but if he went, he'd have the chance to talk to Cloud and Reno about touchy topics. He nodded, and turned to leave, but caught the wink Reno gave Cloud.

Something was definitely going on.

* * *

Zack was more than a little puzzled. Reno was up in the pilot's seat of the helicopter, but instead of Cloud sitting up with him Rufus Shinra was. Reno practically shoved Cloud into Zack's lap, apologizing with a smirk as Cloud blushed furiously, getting seated properly next to Zack. Rude just patted Cloud's head, sitting away from Cloud in case he got sick again. President Shinra stayed in the back of the helicopter, a tiny private compartment big enough for two, but Rufus seemed to refuse to sit with his father.

Cloud had a barf bag opened and at the ready. Zack reached behind him and rubbed his back reassuringly. He didn't want to watch Cloud lose his breakfast, and when they landed with no mishaps he gave a relieved sigh.

There were three cabins relatively close to each other. President Shinra and Rufus stayed in one, the Turks Reno and Rude in another, and Cloud and Zack in the third. There were other cabins being used by the general public, and a giant lodge for food and entertainment purposes. It was a very beautiful setting, and the fresh air was a welcome change.

Once again, Zack got the feeling something was going on, but refrained from saying anything as he unpacked his things in the bedroom he'd be sleeping in. Cloud didn't say much, but that's what Zack liked the most about him. Zack found the stuttering, blushing Cloud much more endearing than a tough as nails Cloud.

"Want to go horseback riding?" Zack asked while leaning against the doorframe to Cloud's room. Cloud looked up, a bright red blush on his cheeks. "S-sir…?"

Zack laughed, shaking his head. "Come on, Spike, drop the sir and come along riding with me. I promised Reno we'd have fun, and we can't do it in your bedroom." "_Or could we…?" _he thought to himself, not so innocently.

Cloud seemed to follow Zack's train of thought, for even his ears turned red. "I'd like to go riding with you, Zack." He got up and Zack laughed to himself. His favorite Cadet was definitely the best thing he had ever come across.

Zack led the way to the stables with Cloud walking slightly behind him as Cadets typically did with superior officers. Zack paused for a half step to let Cloud catch up to his side and slung an arm over his shoulders, forcing Cloud to walk next to him. He chuckled to himself as Cloud nearly tripped, but with Zack's arm steadying him they made it to the stables in one piece.

The girl running the stables giggled as she saw them, and began getting two horses ready for them. Zack made small talk with Cloud, and learned a few things about him. Cloud seemed to get more confident the more time they spent together, and while riding horses Cloud seemed to relax a lot more.

Zack was determined to give Cloud a good time. He knew Reno trusted him to make sure Cloud wasn't lonely on this trip, and Zack was a man of honor. However, that honor suddenly was tested a little as he watched Cloud pause by the edge of the lake to let his horse drink. Cloud was really cute smiling as he watched the horse drink.

Zack blinked as his thoughts turned that way. Yeah, Cloud was cute but…he was also dating Reno. And Reno trusted Zack to watch out for Cloud…and that didn't mean stealing him away. But the more Zack thought about it, the more he realized Cloud wasn't just simply his favorite Cadet.

He was much more.

* * *

Cloud watched Zack dismount his horse after riding around together all afternoon. He had grown quieter as the ride went on, but Cloud couldn't figure out what changed. He swung his leg over his horse to dismount, but the mare suddenly reared and Cloud was off-balance and toppled off the horse with a shriek.

Zack was suddenly at his side, and Cloud instinctively wrapped his arms around Zack's neck as Zack caught him, the horse trainer calming down the agitated beast. Cloud flushed bright red as Zack's strong arms held him bridal style.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked, concerned.

Cloud nodded, his grip loosening from around Zack's neck. "Yeah, I'm ok."

Zack smiled and gently set him back on his feet. "Let's go get some dinner. I'm sure your stomach has settled down enough from the ride here."

Cloud nodded. His stomach had settled from the helicopter ride. Just not from the butterflies he got from being held in Zack's arms.

* * *

"Reno?"

Reno glanced up from his hiding spot in the bushes by the stables. "Yes sir?"

Rufus frowned slightly, watching Reno tuck what looked like a slingshot into his pocket. "What are you doing?"

Reno grinned, standing up and brushing dirt from his slacks. "Don't worry. No horses were hurt in the making of my plot, yo."

Rufus continued to frown, watching Fair and Strife leave the stables and head to the main lodge. Reno just grinned. "Want to go for a ride? Or get some dinner?"

"A ride sounds nice," Rufus said, his frown easing into a smile. "My father's resting until the bonfire later tonight."

Reno followed Rufus into the stables, and gave the horse he shot a gentle pat on the flank.

* * *

After the sun had set, a giant bonfire was lit by the shores of the lake, and chairs hauled out so people could roast marshmallows and socialize. Cloud and Zack sat with Reno and Rufus, waiting for Rude and President Shinra to arrive.

Zack was actually having a good time as he passed a bag of marshmallows to Reno. The red-head was smart and witty, and had a wicked sense of humor. Zack found he was a really cool guy, and was a little guilty about his thoughts earlier. If only Reno was a cold-hearted bastard that abused boyfriends.

Even Rufus Shinra surprised Zack. Zack always thought of the young man as a stuck up overdressed brat, but sitting there around the bonfire, he found he was intelligent and poised. He was nothing at all like his father.

"Ok, first one to catch fire has to jump in the lake naked," Reno said, laughing as he stuck his marshmallow into the flickering bonfire.

"Deal," the other three agreed in unison, and soon they were carefully roasting their marshmallows.

"This is fun," Cloud quietly spoke up after a few moments of concentrated silence. "I've never been camping before."

"…Never?" Zack asked, looking at Cloud in surprise.

"It was too cold in the mountains," Cloud said, slowly turning his marshmallow. "Anything we did outside consisted of snowboarding or skating."

"No wonder you're such a great snowboarder," Reno laughed. "You had nothing else to do."

Cloud smiled softly. "It was also something I could do alone."

Zack wondered just why someone as sweet as Cloud would grow up alone when suddenly smoke caught his attention. Rufus burst out laughing as Zack and Reno both pulled out flaming marshmallows.

"Hop into the lake, both of you!"

Zack finished stamping out his marshmallow and with a chuckle untied his boots and kicked them off. He and Reno quickly stripped down to nothing and went running into the water, jumping in with a splash and a yell. It was cold at night.

Cloud laughed quietly, eating his perfectly golden marshmallow and watched Zack and Reno splash each other while a worker came over and yelled at them for being indecent before throwing her hands in the air and walking away.

"Come on," Rufus said, standing up. Cloud bundled up the clothing left behind and followed Rufus to the edge of the water.

"Oh, well I sure hope whoever left these clothes behind don't need them," Rufus said to Cloud in a loud, overly dramatic voice.

"You wouldn't dare!" Reno yelled, and Rufus turned, an evil grin on his face. Reno and Zack gulped.

"Come on, Strife," Rufus said, and Cloud smiled apologetically to the naked men in the water. They turned to walk away, when suddenly Cloud let out a yell as he was grabbed from behind. Clothes went flying through the air as his arms flailed, and he was thrown into the lake water.

Cloud surfaced, sputtering. Rufus popped up a few feet from him, and Zack and Reno were laughing as they grabbed their clothes and yanked on some pants.

"That was mean!" Cloud wailed, and floundered to shore, soaking wet.

The four of them looked at each other before bursting into laughter. They started walking back to their cabins, passing a confused Rude and President Shinra along the way.

"You have a good night, yo," Reno said, grinning.

"Good night, both of you," Cloud replied quietly, smiling.

They went into their separate cabins, and once again Zack got the feeling something was up. If Cloud was _his_ boyfriend, Zack would have kissed him good night. No matter who was watching at the time, it would have been the only thing to do. Zack took a hot shower and dressed in a pair of long black pajama pants. He went into the little living room of the cabin and saw that Cloud was freshly showered and was kneeling on the soft animal pelt rug in front of the fireplace, lighting a log.

Zack hung back a little and just watched. Cloud's pajama pants were a soft blue, and his tank was white. He looked so innocent, but determined as he tried striking the match again. The cheap, flimsy matches weren't working, and Zack smiled softly as Cloud's determination turned to a pout. He stepped over to him, kneeling beside Cloud and offered his hand out.

"Here," Zack murmured softly, and Cloud handed the matches over. Zack got the first one to light, and quickly tossed it into the dried paper underneath the log. He blew gently, and soon the papers caught fire.

"Thanks," Cloud said, resting back on his legs. He smiled, and Zack couldn't help but smile back.

A silence stretched between them, and Zack could feel his heart beating in his throat. "Want something to drink?" he asked, standing up.

"Sure," Cloud said, tucking himself onto the couch as the fire grew bigger.

Zack opened the cabinets and poured himself a glass of bourbon. "What would you like?" he called over his shoulder, downing it quickly and refilling the glass.

"I'll have a shot of vodka."

Zack snorted. "I'm serious, what would you like?"

Zack heard Cloud get up and walk over to him, and watched with wide eyes as Cloud took his glass and downed the alcohol like a pro.

"…I think there's some juice in the fridge…" Zack trailed off, and this time Cloud snorted.

"Unless you're making me a screwdriver, no thanks," Cloud said, returning to the couch.

Zack chuckled to himself, getting another glass and filling both with bourbon and ice. He joined Cloud on the couch, and handed him the glass, watching him sip the amber liquid slower this time.

"I'm not a kid," Cloud said, not looking at Zack but instead talking to the fire.

"I don't mean to imply that I think you are," Zack said, and Cloud looked over the rim of his glass at him. Zack gave him a soft smile. "You're many things, Cloud. A kid isn't one of them."

Cloud blushed and looked back at the fire, finishing his drink quicker than he intended. Zack downed the rest of his too, and set his glass aside. Cloud was looking at him, and Zack tried not to stare as Cloud seemed to make up his mind about something.

Cloud put his glass on the floor by the couch and slowly, painfully slowly, eased his way across the small couch. His hands slid across Zack's bare chest to rest on his shoulders, and Zack raised his hands onto Cloud's hips, drawing him intimately closer.

"Zack…" Cloud whispered, leaning close. "I've got a really big crush on you."

"…Does Reno know?" Zack asked, his lips grazed Cloud's, he was so close.

"He encourages it," Cloud enlightened. "We're only pretending. It's a game. But with you, I want to stop playing and make it real."

Zack kept one hand on Cloud's hip and the other drew his head down for a kiss. It was sweet, and Zack found himself starting to lose focus as the kiss deepened.

* * *

"…And why are we sneaking around here?" Rufus asked, and Reno just shushed him. Rufus rolled his eyes, and continued creeping up on the cabin where Fair and Strife were staying in.

They silently made it up to a window and both peeked inside. The bedroom was empty, so they went around the building to peek into the living room.

Rufus' eyes nearly bugged out. Fair was molesting Reno's boyfriend on the couch! He turned to Reno and anything he was about to say died on his lips. Reno had a huge grin on his face, and he grabbed Rufus' shoulder.

"Come on, let's go."

Rufus silently followed Reno back to the Turk cabin and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Rufus finally exploded. "Fair was all over your boyfriend! Doesn't that bother you a little!?"

Reno just chuckled, running and hand through his red hair. "It's ok, Boss. Cloud really likes Zack, so I'm happy to see them together." He looked at Rufus' stunned and confused look and smiled. "We were just pretending to be together, it was fun while it lasted. Cloud's cute and all, but he doesn't get me hot all over."

"Does anyone?" Rufus asked, finding his voice. Proper etiquette deemed that an inappropriate question, but Rufus had to know.

"To be honest…" Reno trailed off, hands behind his head as he went to the cabinets for a drink. "I don't think anyone really has. I never really had time for anyone…I work too much, yo."

Rufus just watched Reno pour a drink and tip his head back, his red hair flashing in the light as he downed the shot. "Reno…"

Reno looked over his shoulder, and paused at the heated look in Rufus' eyes. "Yeah…Boss?" Reno froze in place, the glass of his drink frozen to his lips. Rufus approached, slipping the glass from Reno's fingers and downed the drink.

"You're relieved from duty for tonight," Rufus said, his voice firm. "No more work tonight."

"I dunno Boss," Reno countered, a grin forming on his lips. "I might be working a lot tonight."

"Reno?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Yes Boss."

* * *

The next morning Cloud left his cabin, heading to the main lodge for breakfast He bumped into Reno, who immediately grabbed him and pulled him off behind some trees.

"Where's Fair?" Reno asked, glancing around.

"Taking a shower," Cloud answered, blinking in confusion. "Why?"

"Just making sure he won't pop out and, how did you put it? 'Pop me'."

"Why would he-" Cloud began, but was cut off when Reno leaned forward and kissed him square on the mouth.

Cloud started laughing instantly into the kiss, and Reno pulled back to hug him. "Thanks, Sunshine," Reno said, hugging Cloud tight. "You really are a best friend."

"I take Rufus Shinra finds you cute?" Cloud asked, embracing Reno back. "I saw him looking at you all during the ski resort vacation."

"You did?" Reno asked, surprised. "I did too, but figured he was annoyed I didn't have to babysit and could waste time all day long with you."

Cloud giggled, resting his head on Reno's shoulder.

"I really wanted you to be happy," Reno said, his voice serious. "I just…didn't expect me to find it too, yo."

Cloud leaned up and kissed Reno's cheek, pulling out of his embrace. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Reno just smiled and nodded, following Cloud out from behind the trees.

They were both flirting with disaster, dating their superiors. But being such a perfect looking couple had its benefits, as Cloud and Reno were well aware of.


End file.
